world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
042715 Suffer time memo
CTT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WORLDOFSUFFERING. CGT made TT an OP. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia knocks on Miloko's door. CTT: no one answers the door, but it seems to be unlocked CGT: Acenia looks at Merrow. CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Merrow shrugs. "Maybe she's not back yet. Or maybe she and Darmok reconciled." CGT: "She'll probably come around, right?" CAA: "Yeah. Maybe we can wait for her? I can't really remember what the etiquette is for going into your sister's room." CAA: Merrow jiggles the handle and tries coming in. CGT: "I feel like Erisio probably always walked right into mine? I don't know... its been so long..." CAA: "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's going to take some adjustment, re-acclimating. And do you remember clothes being this ITCHY?" CAA: Merrow opens the door. CGT: Acenia follows Merrow in. "Maybe you're dehydrated? Or wearing too much?" CTT: the inside of the room is dark, and everything seems to have been broken CAA: "I definitely feel like I'm wearing too much." CAA: "Whoa. What happened here?" CAA: "Did she always keep it like this?" CGT: "Miloko?" CTT: no, answer, but a pile of clothes in the corner shifts a bit CGT: Acenia steps close to the pile and lifts up a few articles of clothing. "Miloko?" CTT: there's nothing that shallow under the pile, but some soft noises can be heard coming from near the center CGT: "Merrow, you should help me dig? I hear it's the solution to everything." CAA: "Yeah, sure. Do you remember if Miloko had any pets?" CAA: Merrow begins digging into the clothing pile. CGT: "I thought she had plants. I think Vyllen was a sunflower?" CGT: Acenia stops and looks for the sunflower. CAA: "Vyllen?" CGT: Acenia shrugs and resumes flinging clothes into another pile to lessen the current pile CTT: buried near the center is a small troll girl curled up into a ball, her hair is short, one of her horns has gained a crack in it, and her face and arms seem to have numerous shallow cuts along them, her breathing is barely present CGT: :( CAA: "Oh no....Miloko. Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Merrow kneels down and attempts to wake her up. CTT: no response CTT: her mouth seems oddly forced open though CAA: "Oh cod. Do you remember who did the....medical stuff? On the team?" CGT: "Uhm... I think the one that typed in the same color as you?" CGT: Acenia wracks her brain. "Uh..." CAA: "Our mother?" CGT: Acenia runs out of the room and knocks on the door she thinks is Rubis? CGT: but can't figure out what the name is. CAA: Merrow brushes Miloko's hair out of her face, and transfers her to the bed gently. CTT: he might notice that one shirts in the pile must've fallen into her agape mouth while she was asleep, given that a sleeve seems to be extending out the side of her mouth CAA: Merrow tries to pull it out. CAA: Gently, again. CGT: (( would anyone object to adding rubi if she's available for healing? )) CTT: it's lodged in there fairly well, gonna take a strong tug to remove it CAA: (( I'm fine with it. )) CAA: Merrow pulls at it. CTT: ((I guess it's fine)) CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: ((it's cool)) CAA: Not with all his might, but harder than before. CGT: (( if you're not sure, TT, I won't press it. )) CTT: ((might be a good idea, for reasons besides healing)) CTT: the shirt comes out with a wet pop CTT: Miloko begins coughing CURRENT automatedContraption CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: ((what b this)) CGT: Acenia bangs at what might be Rubi's door again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: After a few seconds Rubi opens her door. She looks really frazzled but at least she has her clothes on. CAC: "mmnnm?" CGT: "Miloko. Fix." CGT: A half-naked Acenia drags Rubi into Miloko's room. CAC: Rubi stumbles in rubbing her eyes "m'loko? what going on?" CAA: "I'm worried she might've done this to herself." CAA: Merrow puts away the soaking wet shirt he pulled out of her throat just a moment before, and motions to Rubi to do what she can to help Miloko. CAC: "I uhh! What? Whats going on here??" Rubi rushes to Miloko's side CAA: "We found her like this, under a pile of clothes. She was barely breathing, and had swallowed a....whatever you call those clothes you wear over your torso." CAC: Rubi puts an ear to Miloko's chest to see if she's got a heartbeat CTT: it's present, a little faint, but it's clear she isn't dead yet CAA: Like Acenia, Merrow is barely dressed, wearing little more than a light linen skirt. He's also taller than when you last saw him, and a little more filled out. He's still fairly androgynous, but he's lost the lankiness he had before, and has an ageless look to him. CAC: Rubi lets out a slight sigh tapping her face "Milly if you're in there wake up! Don't make me get the hot sauce" CTT: Miloko groans lightly and brushes the hand off her face, causing numerous cuts to start dribbling blood CAC: "Eep!" Rubi scurries about a foot back and looks towards Acenia and Merrow then back to Miloko. "Uhh... w-welcome back!" CAA: "Can you do something about her bleeding?" CTT: one eye flutters open, "did it work." her voice is thick with weariness and hoarse CAC: "Y-yeah! Uhh... grab a few shirts. cleaner the better" CGT: "What work?" CTT: upon recognising the voices, Miloko's one partially open eye shoots completely open "stay back." CGT: Acenia steps back. CTT: she rolls over with a pained groan off to the side of the bed away from the others CTT: she gives a pained yelp as she hits the floor CAC: "Eep! Maybe we should get you to the infirmary" CAC: Rubi heads over to milly to help her up CTT: "no, get off." she swings her arm limply at Rubi CAC: Rubi takes a half step back "I'm not even off you? I just want you to get to a bed with sides" CAC: *on not off CAA: "Miloko. What happened?" CAA: "Why are you in such a state?" CTT: "leave me alone. let me die in peace." CAC: "Grr you're not going to die sis. Now come on let me help you get back on your bed at least" CTT: "no." she pulls herself under her bed and then shoots out the other side, running for the open door CAC: "Stop her!" CGT: Acenia tries to grab Miloko. CTT: "no, stop. don't touch me." CGT: Acenia frowns and tries to keep hold of Miloko. "Things are okay. You don't have to do this to yourself." CAC: Rubi shuts Miloko's door and puts a chair against it "What. Is. Going. On." CTT: Miloko goes limp and begins sobbing CTT: punctuated by bursts of a hacking cough CAC: Rubi looks towards merrow "Tall merrow stay by the door" Rubi heads over and rubs Miloko's back "shhh" CAA: Merrow obeys, looking on in concern. CTT: Miloko begins reaching out toward the door, only it seems like she's reaching more towards the top of the door frame than the actual door handle CAC: Rubi paps her hand away and continues rubbing "just...take a few breaths..." CTT: as everyone's eyes acclimate to the darkness, it's clear she's reaching for some rope looped along some piping on the ceiling CAA: Merrow gently blocks her from her objective. CGT: "Nope." Acenia stands in the way. CGT: (( or that )) CAA: "Miloko. Stop this. Why are you doing this?" CAC: Rubi stays silent still papping "shhh... just... chill for a bit..." CTT: "it's what I deserve." CGT: "Whoever said that is wrong. Even if it's you" CTT: "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EvEN REAL!" CTT: *EVEN CTT: ((no secret hints in typing here)) CAC: Rubi pets Miloko's hair "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. They look real enough just... shhhhhh" CGT: "We were never dead..." CTT: "NO! THIS IS JUST LIKE THE LAST TIME!" CTT: "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MY CONSCIENCE TRYING TO STOP ME!" CGT: Acenia looks at Merrow. Then Rubi. "Can you fix her?" CTT: "let go." she struggles against whoever it is is holding her, Acenia I think? CAC: "I'm... not really a mind player... and shes not broken... and friggen take down that rope already its unsettling" CGT: Acenia lets go, but only if Merrow is still between Miloko and the rope. CAA: "I don't know. The last time I had to deal with someone being angry was the last time we vascillated, and that was at least a hundred years ago." CAA: He is. And he's taking it down, as Rubi suggested. CAC: "Hundred? You're like my age last I knew. Whats going on here?" CAA: "We've been away for a while. We're back now." CTT: Miloko squirms out and runs past the rope, knocking the already heavily damaged chair out of the way, throwing open the door, and stopping cold, screaming in pain CGT: "Oh for the love of fire, Heal the poor thing!" CAC: "Fuck it why not!" CTT: Miloko collapses and starts slowly trying to crawl out into the hall CAA: Merrow comes out into the hall, and kneels down beside Miloko. CAC: Rubi rushes after Milly and holds her down "Give me a second I'm gonna try something" CAA: "Miloko. Have you really been hallucinating? Isn't there some way I can convince you we're real?" CAC: ((gonna need a roll for this?)) CTT: "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miloko screaches, her one good eye wide with fear CTT: in the light it's easy to see her other eye seems swollen and discolored CAA: "What happened to your eye, Miloko?" CAC: "Did someone fight with you?" CTT: "yes. I did." CTT: "and I almost had my revenge." CAA: "Revenge?" CTT: "yes. my tomb." she seems to be indicating the clothes pile she was found in CAA: "Revenge for what?" CTT: "I need to die." CAA: "Why?" CTT: "I'm a bad person." CAA: "I admit it's been a while, but I'm pretty sure I remember you being pretty great." CGT: "Is this one of those situations where we can't really do anything to convince you otherwise because your mind is already made up and that's all that matters?" CTT: "no coward. useless. liability." CTT: "that is what I am." CAA: "Heck, you and Darmok were just about the only things I really truly missed while we were away." CTT: "stop that." CTT: "don't remind me." CAC: "...thaaanks..." Rubi stays on Miloko "Can we please get you to the infirmary?" CAA: "I'm sorry....Sapphire? Emerald? It's just been a long time." CTT: Miloko screams in anger CAC: "...Try the last pokemon game loser" CTT: "NO!" CAC: Rubi holds her down tightly "Can we go there to talk at least?" CTT: "I've already felt enough fucking remorse for what I did. stop torturing me." she seems to be addressing no one in particular CAA: "What did you do that's got you in so much remorse?" CTT: "I fucked up. should have been me." CAA: "What, you mean with Pele? No! Of course it shouldn't have!" CTT: "I failed." CAC: Rubi is looking more and more confused as this conversation continues CGT: "We came back as quickly as possible so you wouldn't feel like this." CGT: Acenia frowns. CTT: "I let someone else tell me what to do again." CAA: "If you had swapped with her, you would still be down there. And I would never get to see my older....well, I guess not older anymore....well anyway I would've never gotten to see my sister again."" CGT: "That doesn't mean you hurt yourself and live in tomb of fabrics." CTT: "I'm not even a real person." she sighs CTT: "just a pet for someone else to show off and do tricks for their amusement." CGT: Acenia shrugs at Rubi. CAC: Rubi looks to Acenia... Is acenia older or is it just merrow? CGT: They're both a bit older. CAC: "You both look good for being 100 years old or something..." CTT: Miloko begins throwing her head back against the ground CAC: (( LL can I do a few rolls to heal Miloko? )) CAC: "Milly! STOP THAT! You're being a butt" CAC: Rubi puts her hand against Miloko's forehead to keep it pressed down instead of bopping the floor CTT: Miloko just frowns CTT: "why." CAA: "Milly, you're a kid still trying to learn to be a grown-up. Of course you're going to make mistakes and get lead around sometimes. Personally I think you made the right choice, but if you feel like you made a mistake, did you at least learn from it?" CGT: "Self-destruction isn't learning. Just so we're clear." Acenia chimes in. CAA: Merrow nods. CTT: "NO! SHUT UP!" CTT: "I HATE YOU!" CAA: "Well that hurts a little." CAA: "But not as much as seeing you like this does." CGT: "This is a bad time for confessions." CAC: "Can we at least get out of the hallway? I don't think you want others to see you like this..." CTT: Miloko gives up the last of her struggling, "you think I enjoy seeing you like this. all I feel when I see you is remorse." CGT: Acenia nods to Merrow. "You clean up your sister. I'm going to try to remember the other people we need to find." CAC: "Sure have fun. Message me later if you can ok?" CAA: "Okay. Good luck." He kisses Acenia on the cheek. CGT: Acenia disappears down the hallway. CTT: "there had to have been another way." CAA: "Miloko, if seeing me makes you feel remorse, then I'll leave you alone. But not until I can be sure you're not going to hurt yourself." CAC: "I'll stay with her. but were going to the infirmary now." CTT: "you want to see me stop hurting. get me about fifty painkillers." CAA: "Okay. Do you want me to help you carry her? I can leave you two alone once you've got her there, if I'm just making her more upset." CAC: "Sure that would be great mr. muscle. Come on Milly lets go" CAA: "You'll have to get one side. I've still only got one arm." CTT: "I don't think I deserve that name anymore." she chuckles CAA: "Which would be fine, except I suspect she's going to fight me." CAC: Rubi nods and helps Miloko on one side "Well its not like i'm going to call you any other nickname" CTT: "nope. I'll come quietly. cross my heart and hope to die." the last few words almost seem whistful CAA: "This is not exactly how I pictured our reunion, you know." CAC: "just... stay nearby 'old timer' I don't want her darting off" CTT: "I'll add this to my list of times I've disappointed someone." CTT: "it's a long list." CAA: "You're not disappointing me, Miloko. I'm disappointed with myself for not guessing this might happen." CAC: Rubi leads Miloko to the infirmary and tries plopping her onto the bed CAA: "I should've known you would need help dealing with making The Choice. I should've aimed for earlier, so I could be there for you right afterward. CAA: "But I'm out of practice with Time, and my aim was off. So you've had time to stew on it." CTT: Miloko doesn't help, but she doesn't fight what's being done to her CTT: "I shouldn't have let her beat me." CAA: "Who?" CLL ceased responding to memo. CTT: "she couldn't have had all the cards." CAA: "Pele?" CTT: Miloko grunts CTT: "doesn't even give a shit about me or my quest. shows what a hero I was." CAA: "She absolutely did care about you and your quest, Miloko." CAA: "Trust me. I've come to know her....intimately." CAC: Rubi raises a brow "So... the deal happened with you then?" CTT: "oh, how so." she looks up in interest CTT: "and by that I mean, the caring thing." CAA: "I don't know if I want to tell you while you're like this, Miloko." CAA: "But....have you looked outside your window?" CTT: "I don't remember honestly." CAA: "Well, suffice to say, LOEAD is lost to us." CTT: "what." CAA: "Sealed off forever, to prevent the Silence from ever striking it." CAC: Rubi repeats Miloko in exactly the same tone "What." CTT: "I failed my quest then." CAA: "I'm not sure. The situation is different for us than it usually is for most players, I think." CTT: "if I can't go back. I must've failed." CAA: "Your decision has saved the people of your world from the Silence." CAA: "I'm still not sure what the Silence is, but it would not be hard to interpret saving the people of your world as success." CTT: "well, fat lot of that good that does me." CAC: "I'd chaulk that up to success!" Rubi beams a smile CTT: "I don't feel I learned anything. or did anything worthwhile as a leader." CTT: she begins scratching 'failure' into the skin on her arm CAC: Rubi paps it away CAC: "Stopthat." CTT: "why." CTT: "I'm useless. why does it matter what I do." CAC: "Cause you're starting to freak me out is why. You made the best choice you could do. If you chose anyone else it sounds like we wouldnt see them for a literal 100 years or something" CAC: "Instead of a mostly fake 100 years... no offense Merrow" CAA: "It was at least a thousand years. And no, I agree. Acenia and I enjoyed our time with Pele, and I was the only one who could return to the team afterward." CTT: "I got cheated out of my quest." CAA: "Yeah. You kind of did. But if you had completed your quest, found your true denizen, your world would almost certainly have fallen under the Silence." CTT: "true denizen." CTT: "WHAT!" CTT: "I WAS TRICKED AGAIN!" CAA: "We all were, Miloko." CTT: "GOOD JOB ME! A+ WORK!" CAC: Rubi grumbles and sits next to Miloko "If the planet is blocked off does that mean its not connected to the base? Can we still fly to it?" CTT: "fuck that. I don't give a shit about the people of my world. I need to go back. I need to prove to everyone." CAA: "The volcano went off. Miloko's room is buried in rock. Maybe you could fly there? But I wouldn't know how to get there." CAC: "Oh... hope the plant guys survived... they can really dance" CTT: "FUCK!" CTT: "the veterans." CTT: "they must have a way." CAC: "Could just drill through the rock. just give it time for now. you need rest" CTT: "no." CTT: "I have work to do." CAC: "You have rest to do. Now lay down and sleep. CTT: "Merrow. maybe you could go back in time. before the volcano went off. then return to now, see how bad it is on the other side." CAA: "Um....I don't know. It's kind of been a thousand years since I used time powers, and even before those thousand years, I had never really used it for proper TIME TRAVEL. I could try, but I don't know how well I'll be able to pull it off without Pele backing me up." CTT: "I give up." CAA: "Don't give up, Miloko. If you want to try to get back to LOEAD, I'll help. I'm just not sure if it will be easy or not." CAA: "And I'm not sure if it's the right decision. But I'll help you if it's what you want to do." CAA: "I've got to look out for my little sister, right?" CTT: "don't patronize me." CTT: "and I'm not your sister anymore. she's dead." CAC: Rubi pokes Miloko "Nope she's alive" CTT: "I mean metaphorically." CAA: "Well, I'm not giving up on her, either way." CTT: "fine, but for now, please call me..." she looks around the room before looking at the cuts on her arms, "Dagger." CAC: "D-d...dagger?" CTT: "yeah. you got a problem with that." CAC: "Prefer shield myself but if thats what you want thats fine. But promise you're gonna have to help me on my land ok?" CTT: "I can't make any promises. I make far too many mistakes." CAC: "Will you at least try?" CTT: "if I'm still alive at that point." CAA: "And you'll try to stay alive?" CTT: "no promises. I'm an untrained Muse of Rage. I'm liable to hurt much more that I could ever help." CAA: "I have seen firsthand how....delightful a Muse of Rage is capable of being, Miloko." CAA: Merrow smiles a little. CTT: "oh barf." CAA: "Hehehe." CAC: Rubi snickers and puts her hands to her face CTT: "never speak of that again. that's an order." CAA: "I'm older than you. I'll do what I want." CTT: "fine. I'll just kill myself then." CAC: Rubi summons Tiny placing him on the opposite side of Miloko CAA: Merrow frowns. CTT: "and honestly, if I ever see that asshole again, I'm going to strangle her with my own two hands." CTT: "or die trying." CAC: "alright. enough... Merrow can we please let her sleep for a bit? I'm gonna need some prepwork on healing her wounds" CAA: "Fine. But leave Pele alone. She's special to Acenia and me." CTT: "she was the asshole I was referring to." CTT: "and I don't give a shit how you feel." CAA: "And that's why I'm saying leave her alone. I'm not going to help you get back if you're going to hurt her." CTT: "you think I care." CAA: "I hate seeing you like this, Miloko." CTT: "good. because I think hatred suits me." CAA: "Careful, or I'm going to think you're propositioning me." CAC: Insert Rubi's Look of disapproval here CTT: "please, even now you couldn't impress me enough." CTT: "maybe you should just go back." CAA: "Don't underestimate the things I've learned" his voice turns silky. "I could get Acenia to help." CAC: "I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS LALALALALA" Rubi puts her fingers in her ears CTT: "you try, I scream that you forced yourself on me." CAA: "You're the one who started blackflirting." CAA: "...I think. Honestly it's been so long since I've thought about quadrants that I'm a little out of practice." CTT: "how typical of you to overinflate your ego by assuming I was flirting." CAC: Rubi is now locking herself into tiny she is not seeing this nopenopenope. CAA: "Eh. Whatever. Just don't hurt yourself, okay?" CTT: "gotta get used to not wanting your two whores on your bulge all day long, ehh." CTT: ((fuck, that was a mess, redo)) CTT: "gotta get used to girls who aren't your two whores, wanting to ride on your bulge all day long ehh." CTT: ((that is better)) CAA: "It's taking some adjustment. And don't think I don't see you trying to antagonize me by calling them that." CTT: "what. the truth." CTT: "seriously though, if you enjoyed it so much. why not go back." CTT: "forever perhaps." CAA: "I wanted to see my sister and brother again. And help my comrades." CAA: "And we thought it would be better to leave while we would all miss one another rather than after we had all become sick of one another." CTT: "well, I'm already sick of you." CAA: "That hurts more than you know, Miloko." CAA: "Just tell me you're not going to hurt yourself and I'll leave you alone." CTT: "I'm not going to lie." CTT: "but I guess I'll try. got my revenge to get after all." CAA: "Fine. Have a good night, 'Dagger.'" CTT: "have fun, dude." CTT: ((are we done?)) CAA: Merrow leaves, muttering something about "Teenagers" under his breath. CAA: (( Yeah )) CTT: Dagger flips him the bird as he leaves CAC: Rubi hops out of Tiny then closes his hatch again "If you hurt yourself tiny will sound an alarm. just sleep for a bit while i get my stuff done k?" CTT: "whatever." CTT: Dagger groans as she rolls over and falls asleep CAC: ((scene)) CTT: ((I can post)) Category:Rubi Category:Acenia Category:Merrow Category:Miloko